


Warm surprise

by Glowmoss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Gen, Hot Springs, mama ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Ignis has a small surprise,after all climbing an active Volcano would leave anyone exhausted
Kudos: 10





	Warm surprise

"Gladio,I am never climbing another mountain with you again," Noctis groaned into his hands.

"I think my boots melted" Prompto panicked,the rubber grip of his shoes were all....goopy!

"Yeah ok,ok I get it,But we did find a royal arm up there!" Gladio flopped back into his seat in the Regaila. 

"Yeah,after fighting a bird the size of freaking Insomnia!" Noctis could still hear the ringing in his ear from the giant birds screeching.

"Speaking of bird,I could really go for something meat related and wheres Iggy! Im starving!" Prompto complained,leaning out of the car,he was dirty,sore,hot and hungry! Not to mention those stupid wasp managed to sting him!

"Someone call for me?" Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"Please tell me you go us a room in the caravan! I don't think my back can take another night of hard bedrock!" Noctis begged.

"That and I'll do you lot one better,once your done lolly gagging around grab your bathing items and some towles" in his hand he had two bags of something,maybe glass? Noct could hear light clinking from inside.

"Ughhh I dont wanna get up!" Prompto whined as Gladio opened the car door.

"Come on chocobutt,Ill even carry you"

"Really!? Woohoo!" That was enough to get the blond out of the car and jump onto Gladios back. 

"And what about me?" As childish as it was Noct hadn't gotten a piggy back ride from someone since he was in elementary school!

"What about you?"

"Yeah,what about you?"

"Wh-so your just going to leave me!? The hell!?"

"Maybe next time catnis,onward to the Caravan!" Prompto shouted,arms wrapped around the shields neck.

"Bastards!" He felt betrayed! Getting out of the car and locking it Noctis trugged over to the Caravan,where Ignis and the two jerks he will not name! Were pulling out bars of soap.

"Glad to see you finally joined us Noct,the rest of the snacks are yours,they're in that bag on the bed" Ignis pointed to the top bunk as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Oh sweet you got me some jerky and a honey bun and some water,whats all this for?"

"There are also some flip flops in there as well,make sure you put them on"

He didn't answer the question.

"Iggy,where are we going anyways?" Noct asked again,by now all four of them were dressed in nothing but shorts and flip flops. 

"You'll find out when we get there"

"Ughh"

It was a quick walk twords the back of the gas station,behind it was a mine field of ankle deep hot springs save for the massive rock sitting in the way. Or so he thought,just behind one of boulders was a tunnel and through that tunnel,hidden away from prying eyes and daemons was a massive hotspring,wide enough for atleast twenty people and as deep as a pool.

"Found this when we were leaving the Pitaya dungeon"

"Woah!" Practically throwing his shorts off Gladio took a running start, "cannonball!"

"Wait a-"

Splash!

All three of them were soaked in warm water.

Prompto looked at Noctis,who had the same look in his eyes and with a nod they shucked off their shorts as well and took a running start.

"Cannonball!"  
"CannonBall!"

"I haven't even taken my shorts off-" Another huge splash, "-yet" Ignis spat out water. 

"Come on Specs!" Gladio laughed,floating on his back, "dont be a whimp!"

"Yeah Specs!" 

Ignis put his glasses to the side and folded his wet towel. The water had caused his hair to fall in his face,which was rather annoying but he'd anticipated that the humidity would cause this so he put a few twisties on his wrist and pulled his hair into a short ponytail.

"Come onnnn!" Prompto flopped over Noct, waiting for the advisor to hurry up, "get in all ready!"

"He probably doesn't want his dick flailing in the wind" Gladio teased,resting on the edge of the spring.

"My dick is none of your concern,but If you insist,Prompto,stand back"

All three of them swam to the opposite end of the spring.

"This is gunna be great!" God he wished he'd brought his camera!

Ignis tugged away his shorts and ran twords the spring only he used his draining lance to catapult himself into the air,did a flip and landed with huge splash.

"HELL YEAH!"

"NOW THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!"

"That.Was.So.Cool! Im going again! Gladio! Throw me up into the air this time!"

"No way! Kings first! I'm gunna splash so hard that all the water is gunna come flying out!" Noctis tripped over himself trying to get out.

this isn't wasn't what he'd plan to happen but even Ignis had to admit,it was pretty fun!


End file.
